1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to distance measurements and particularly to a laser rangefinder of high precision.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser rangefinder operates on the time of flight principle by sending a laser beam towards an object and measuring a time taken by the laser beam to be reflected off the object and returned to the laser rangefinder, thus determining a distance to the object. However, due to the high speed of light, this technique is not appropriate for high precision sub-millimeter measurements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser rangefinder, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings